Trouble with a Capital Dee
by nekochan-chan
Summary: Sorry-Had to change rating due to graphic scenes in new chapter. Bikky's gone for a whole day! What does this mean for Dee and Ryo?
1. Prologue

Title: Trouble with a Capital Dee  
  
Author: NekoChan-Chan Fandom: FAKE Pairing: Dee x Ryo Time period: After the fourth manga book Rating: PG (yes, the infamous FAKE kissing scene makes an appearance or two (^_ indicates a character's thoughts.  
  
Prologue  
  
"I'm home!!"  
  
Bikky stood in the doorway with a dumbfounded look on his face as he peered into the unusual silence of Ryo's apartment.  
  
"Ryo? Carol? Pervert?"  
  
Bikky scratched his head. Usually when he called Dee a pervert it earned him a bop on the head, either from Dee himself or from Ryo, defending Dee for God-only-knows-what reason. Bikky shrugged I and dropped his backpack on the floor just inside the doorway.  
  
A low growling sound pierced the silence, and Bikky glanced left and right with a murderous glint in his eyes, expecting to hear something like "Cut it out, De...mmph!"  
  
Bikky's stomach growled again, and he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
I  
  
When he pushed open the kitchen door, Bikky almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Surprise! Happy birthday Bikky!!" echoed throughout the apartment. Carol, Dee and Ryo stood there smiling and holding the biggest birthday cake he'd ever seen.  
  
Bikky blinked twice before yelling, "What the hell's going on here!?"  
  
Dee dropped his end of the cake, leaving Ryo and Carol struggling to regain their balance.  
  
"What?! You mean you've never had a birthday party, kid? Even I've had a birthday party, and I grew up in an orphanage!"  
  
Bikky shook off the confused look he was sporting, and got ready to put the hurt on Dee. Ryo, however, didn't think a brawl was acceptable, so while a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead, be stepped in between the juvenile delinquent and Bikky (heh heh) and pushed them apart.  
  
Both Dee and Bikky turned around and muttered an indignant 'hmph!' Bikky because he knew that if they'd actually wound up fighting, he would have won anyway, and Dee because he knew he would have lost.  
  
Carol brought the party back on track when she offered Bikky a bright blue package with a big yellow bow.  
  
Bikky's eyes lit up as he ripped off the wrapping paper greedily. "All right, a camera! Thanks, Carol!!" snicker snicker   
  
Sweat visibly trickled down Dee's face as he pushed and envelope towards Bikky.  
  
Bikky looked at the envelope for a second, then raised his head to stare at Dee with a gleam of suspicion in his eyes. He carefully ripped a tiny bit of paper off of the envelope, and when it didn't explode, practically shredded it.  
  
There was a card, which he thoroughly ignored, and two small slips of paper, which he picked up.  
  
Images of Carol in a bikini flashed through his mind as Bikky stared at the all-day passes to Splash World. Then, memories of all the times he'd just been able to keep Dee from...Bikky shuddered. Then, Carol appeared again, and Bikky practically had to wipe the drool from his face.   
  
"Uh, hey, Carol...do you wanna go to Splash World with me tomorrow?"  
  
Carol's cheeks turned light pink as she nodded.  
  
"Happy birthday, Bikky." Ryo pulled out a large silver box and set it on the floor in front of Bikky.  
  
Bikky pulled off the paper and found himself looking at the coolest pair of roller blades he'd ever seen. Before he even knew what he was doing, the blades were out of the box and on his feet.  
  
As both Ryo and Bikky beamed, Ryo's phone rang.  
  
"Hello...What? Right now? Yes chief..."  
  
"Sorry, Bikky, but the chief needs me and Dee at the precinct ASAP. If Carol says it's okay, you can stay with her tonight if you want."  
  
Carol nodded that it was okay, so Bikky ran to grab his bag. In the hallway, he ran into Dee, which reminded him..."Hey, moron, if you try anything funny while I'm gone...Well, lets just say you better not try anything funny." And with that, Bikky left to go to Carol's.  
  
Author's note: I know, I know. This chapter sucked, but that's why it's not an official chapter (if you look real close, you can see that it says prologue). I really wanted this fic to just have Dee and Ryo in it, but to do that, I felt obligated to explain the other characters' absences. So now Bikky and Carol are out of the way. Please keep reading! The reason I waited so long to post this fic was because I wanted to have 2 chapters up at once!! I promise, the next one is better (also extremely mushy, but still better). PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE *gasp* PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! *pant pant pant* no flames please. *faint* 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Trouble with a Capital Dee  
  
Author: NekoChan-Chan Fandom: FAKE Pairing: Dee x Ryo Time period: After the fourth manga book Rating: PG (yes, the infamous FAKE kissing scene makes an appearance or two (^_ indicates a character's thoughts.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! We're being demoted AGAIN?!" Dee's forehead sported a large throbbing vein as he yelled at the chief.  
  
Ryo was also not happy, but he wasn't throwing a tantrum, unlike Dee.  
  
"To be honest sir, I don't see why you called us out here early just to tell us that we're not needed."  
  
The chief, who had been yelling at Dee, sat back down in his chair with a thump. "As I've been trying to tell your monkey of a partner, Randy, the local police force is shorthanded today, so they called me with a 'urgent' request. If I'd known that the 'emergency' was that they needed cops to run radar on the highway, I never would have agreed. However, there's not much for you two to do here tonight anyway, so you might as well go. After all, it is only for tonight."  
  
An irked Ryo pulled a fuming Dee from the chief's office.  
  
An hour later, both detectives were sitting in a squad car behind a billboard on the highway.  
  
52.51.54..the radar screen flashed as each car passed by. The radio was tuned to a jazz station, Dee was leaning back in his seat with his hat pulled over his eyes, and Ryo was sipping coffee.  
  
Cars passed by less and less frequently, until they stopped altogether.  
  
After about half an hour, Dee took his hat off, turned the radio off, and looked over at Ryo with a piercing gaze.  
  
"Ryo, how do you feel about me? About . us?"   
  
Ryo looked over at Dee, soft dark eyes meeting sharp jade ones. Ryo hound himself unable to hold the gaze for long. Dee's eyes seemed to look through him, to see his soul and hear his thoughts.  
  
He quickly lowered his head, letting a wave of sandy brown hair cascade over his face, not quite hiding the shade of pink his face was rapidly becoming.  
  
Dee rolled back over to his original position without saying a word, but his eyes betrayed him, showing the frustration and sadness that he was feeling.   
  
Ryo suddenly felt a surge of guilt. Seeing his friend and partner slouching disheartedly made him wonder if it really was such a bad thing to let Dee know how he felt. It wasn't as though he had no feelings for Dee. In fact, it was quite the opposite! But, Ryo didn't know if he was ready to commit to a serious relationship yet.  
  
Ryo had led a very conservative childhood. Boys dated girls, and there were no ifs ands or buts about that. So when he'd met Dee, who was unlike anything he'd ever encountered before, Ryo was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame.  
  
Dee had turned his life upside down, and Ryo wasn't sure if he was ready to admit to liking walking on the ceiling.  
  
"Dee, I.What you're asking me to do is. I'm mot sure if.---"  
  
As Ryo tried unsuccessfully to piece together a sentence, Dee pulled Ryo's chin up so that their eyes met once more. Those big black eyes that made Dee's heart beat just a little faster and made time flow just a little slower were telling him all that he needed to know. No matter how much Ryo denied it, he did have feelings for Dee. Very deep feelings.  
  
Ryo found himself unable to speak anymore. He just stared into those gentle green eyes as they moved closer and closer to his own. He couldn't break free from their hold on him. He didn't even try.  
  
He opened his mouth in an attempt to say "Wait." To remind Dee that they were supposed to be working, but before he could say a word, Dee's lips met his own in a kiss. Ryo's eyes closed loosely, and he felt Dee's tongue touch the roof of his mouth, then slide farther back, being sure to touch every sensitive spot it came to. He could feel Dee's long eyelashes fluttering against his temple, and he could hear his own heartbeat quicken. *badump badump badump* Was this really what he wanted? .YES!  
  
Dee felt something then that he'd been waiting to feel for a long time.  
  
Ryo's arms clasped themselves around Dee's figure, pulling him in closer. He returned Dee's kiss with as much passion as it was offered with, letting months of repressed feelings explode in an instant. His tongue met Dee's, and pulled it farther in as he buried himself in Dee, breathing in his cologne, feeling the warmth of his skin against his own, and listening to him breath heavily.  
  
The shock Dee experienced was visible in his eyes, which had jolted open suddenly at Ryo's return of affection, and he very nearly broke the kiss when he realized that this was what he had been waiting for. A tear of joy formed in the detective's eye as they both came to one conclusion-- I And rather than pressuring Ryo for more, Dee was content to just be with the one he loved, and so was Ryo.  
  
Author's note: Whew! That was close! I almost had a gay lemon on my hands there. (See, I promised this one would be better)(^-^) Ugh, that was soooo mushy I think my keyboard's about to throw up (^_~) I have no idea how I'm going to follow this up. (E-mail me suggestions if you have some) Oh yea, and I know that wasn't the chief that we all know (and love? Nah.) but I think he's really hard to write for, and rather than changing my entire writing style, I just tweaked a character a little bit. Okay, one more time.*Inhale* PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! *faint again* 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Trouble with a Capital Dee  
  
Author: NekoChan-Chan Fandom: FAKE Pairing: Dee x Ryo Time period: After the fourth manga book Rating: PG (yes, the infamous FAKE kissing scene makes an appearance or two (^_) ) E-Mail for comments: EnchantingLioness@Yahoo.com Disclaimer: *Sigh* FAKE could never belong to me-blah blah- Sanami Matoh's gift to the world-blah blah-dammit!-blah- Chapter summary: The aftermath of chapter one-what Dee and Ryo do (separately) after their shift ends  
  
Notes: I've only read the English manga version of FAKE, so otakus, please pardon any incorectnesses (???) Also, I know I screwed up some of the characters (especially the chief) but I think if I had tried to write for them as they appear in the books, this would have turned out much worse than it already is. Oh yeah, and blah blah whatever indicates a character's thoughts.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ryo  
  
Ryo opened his eyes and glanced around him. He was sitting in a church...at a wedding?  
  
How did I get here?  
  
He was just about to stand up and leave when an organ began to play. An indistinct figure clad in white appeared at the entrance to the church.  
  
I guess I'll stay. It couldn't hurt.  
  
Ryo looked up at the altar where the groom was standing. Wait! He knew that hair, that grin, those eyes!!  
  
Dee?! Then who...  
  
Now Ryo was very interested. He stared at the white figure, but no matter how close he peered, he couldn't tell whose face was hidden beneath the veil.  
  
The bride approached the altar solemnly. Ryo stared intently as the veil was removed to reveal a serenely smiling face that was his own?  
  
Then Ryo looked down and he was the one in the flowing white dress. He entered a state of shock and was unable to think or speak until he heard Dee's voice say two little words... "I do."  
  
Ryo panicked. He had no idea what he was doing here or why he was in a dress or what he should say or do, so he did the only thing that he could do.  
  
He woke up.  
  
Cold sweat dripped from the detective's brow as he bolted upright in his bed to encounter the silence of his apartment.  
  
The dream he'd just had flooded back to his mind.  
  
Ryo's hand raised to cover his mouth and his eyes showed the shock that he'd just received.  
  
Ryo, you shithead! ...What have I done?  
  
He glanced over at his clock. 3 o'clock AM. He got out of bed and tried to stand up, but his knees buckled and he lost his balance. Eventually, however, he was able to stand, so he got up and brewed a pot of coffee.  
  
After all, there was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep now.  
  
Dee  
  
Dee Laytner stumbled into his apartment. In his right hand he held the keys to his apartment, which he promptly dropped inside the door, and in his left he held a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag. His face was tinted a curious red.  
  
"Urgh..." Dee's stomach complained Ugh, gotta find the bathroom...gonna hurl  
  
The room seemed to spin around Dee, which didn't help his condition, and before he knew what was happening, he had emptied the contents of his stomach all over the living room floor.  
  
Ughhh...the last time I felt this bad... As Dee staggered toward his bed, a memory of the first time Ryo had kissed him flashed through his mind.  
  
It would be greedy to hope for the same cure twice.  
  
The memory of what had happened made an appearance now.  
  
Call me Mr. Greedy!  
  
He swung open the door and found himself face to face...with his landlady.  
  
"Mis-ter Laytner, do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Three thirty AM. Normal people sleep now, or did until you woke them up. I've gotten complaints from every apartment leading to and surrounding yours. Now I suggest you go to bed or do something quietly before I have you thrown out on the street!" she managed to say in just one breath and slammed his own door in his face.  
  
A startled Dee dragged his feet on the way to his bedroom, where he passed out drunk without even changing his clothes.  
  
Author's note: Hi ya'll! Sorry this chapter is so short. I just needed something to happen between when they got off shift and the next day, so voila, chapter two is created! I would have posted sooner, but I've been real busy with Christmas and New Year's planning, you know. (^-^) I'll try to get chapter three written soon, but be patient, I do have a life outside of FAKE, after all! Okay, you know the drill--*sirens blare* *muscular guy with a bullhorn steps up* 'PLEASE STEP BEHIND THE WHITE LINE AND REVIEW' Not bad, huh (^_~) *Nekochan-chan hugs muscular guy* 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Trouble with a Capital Dee  
  
Author: NekoChan-Chan Fandom: FAKE Pairing: Dee x Ryo Time period: After the fourth manga book (yea, I know the fifth is out, but none of our bookstores have it yet! Death to them all *Grrrr*) Rating: PG (yes, the infamous FAKE kissing scene makes an appearance or two (^_) E-Mail for comments: EnchantingLioness@Yahoo.com (Please e-mail me (^-^) ) Disclaimer: *Sigh* FAKE could never belong to me-blah blah- Sanami Matoh's gift to the world-blah blah-dammit!-blah- Summary: Just a lil' more aftermath. Dee and Ryo ponder some points they may not have thought of before Notes: I've only read the English manga version of FAKE, so otakus, please pardon any incorectnesses (???) Also, I know I screwed up some of the characters (especially the chief) but I think if I had tried to write for them as they appear in the books, this would have turned out much worse than it already is. Oh yeah, and blah blah whatever indicates a character's thoughts.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dee awoke the next morning (hey, eleven thirty is still technically morning) with a pounding headache. Not surprising, considering how much he'd drank the night before. He pulled himself out of the tangle of blankets that had accumulated around him while he slept, and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the water and stepped inside the shower. As Dee washed the stench of alcohol and vomit from himself, he thought about what had happened; really thought for a change, instead of fantasizing.  
  
He ran the scenario through his mind again and again. He hadn't acted entirely differently than he usually did, so why had Ryo responded this time? It hadn't been romantic at all, hell, the squad car smelled like bad coffee. What made this one time so different?  
  
He didn't shoot you down, moron.  
  
Well, duh! He already knew that. *sigh* you have to be extremely careful with your wording when asking your subconscious a question.  
  
Okay, smart guy, then WHY didn't he turn you down? He's always been very adamant in his protests.  
  
"..."  
  
You don't know, do you?  
  
Dee stepped out of the shower and quickly dried his hair. Why? Why hadn't Ryo turned down his advances? He hadn't even had that dazed look he usually got at times like those. Dee knew he should be ecstatic, but for some reason all he could think about was if Ryo had really meant what he had done.  
  
"Feh" Dee exhaled. He wasn't supposed to be this thoughtful. He was supposed to be the brash, brazen, outspoken one. Being nice was Ryo's strong point, not his. Next thing you know, he would be wondering if J.J.'s glomps were something to be taken seriously. As if.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to get to the bottom of this." If we hadn't been working, I bet I could have done that last night, although those wouldn't be my first choice of words. Dee chuckled as one of his trademark pervert grins swept over his face.  
  
Ryo glanced over at the clock. 12 noon. Dee should be getting up now. You're hopeless, fool. Why do you know when he gets up?  
  
I guess...No, I know...It's because I love him.  
  
Then why won't you let anyone know how you feel, not even him?  
  
I...I don't know. Ryo let a sigh escape his lips, the lips that had (was it only last night?) let Dee know something Ryo hadn't intended to let him know yet. He ran his fingers through his flowing goldenrod locks and stood up. He was too restless to sit still for long, despite his lack of sleep.  
  
Ryo knew that it was true that he loved Dee, but it was also true that he wasn't ready to be his lover. Blood rushed to his face and he blushed a deep pink at the notions running through his head. He liked spending time with Dee, and after he knew they weren't a joke, he even liked the kissed he'd never asked for out loud, that is. Ryo blushed an even darker shade of pink.  
  
He'd never even really minded being pounced on, unless there was the slight chance someone would see them.  
  
Dammit! Why did he kiss Dee back last night?! Knowing Dee, he'd show up with flowers, candy, and that smile that turned his knees to...No! Bad, bad Ryo he scolded himself as he recalled the dream he'd had with a small shudder and a bead of sweat. Nope, he was most definitely not ready for that kind of relationship. ...Not yet at least.  
  
Ryo's train of thought was broken by a rapt knock at his door. Hmm, he's early.  
  
Ryo pulled open the door and there stood Dee Laytner, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.  
  
Aww, no flowers, but the smile will have to do. How am I going to tell him I'm not ready to commit without hurting him???  
  
As Ryo pondered the best way to break the news to Dee, he painted a cheerful twinkle in his eyes and put a spring in his step that he wasn't exactly feeling at the moment. "Hi, Dee." He said with a smile.  
  
Dee was no dummy. He'd been around the block his fair share of times, and he knew that what Ryo was doing now and what he was thinking were more than likely to be two entirely different affairs. The false grin he was wearing confirmed that and his own smile quickly faded.  
  
Shit! I knew something was wrong!!!  
  
Author's note- *looks around room with a bead of sweat on forehead and nervous grin* Uh...okay. See, what happened was my parents found my book of fanfics (several of which contain citrus-y scenes) and decided that I shouldn't be allowed to "pollute the Internet with my smut."(even though I wouldn't post a citrus online. This is actually the only one I've written just for the Internet.) Long story short, I got suspended from the Internet for half a semester. This is my first time online in oh-so-long! Kinda ironic, doncha think, that the first thing I do is continue the thing that got me in trouble? Oh well, what's done is done, and this chapter is done. If you review, something 'interesting' might happen in chapter 4, not that our hottie heroes are back together. No, seriously. REVIEW NOW!!! *footsteps fading into distance* 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Trouble with a Capital Dee  
  
Author: NekoChan-Chan Fandom: FAKE Pairing: Dee x Ryo Time period: After the fourth manga book (Yea, the 5th and 6th books are out, but I think my plot works better if Dee and Ryo aren't getting serious quite yet at the beginning of my story, ya know?.) Rating: PG (yes, the infamous FAKE kissing scene makes an appearance or two (^_) E-Mail for comments: EnchantingLioness@Yahoo.com (Please e-mail me (^-^) ) Disclaimer: Sanami Matoh, the goddess of yaoi, owns FAKE and all of it's related, uhh, stuff. I've just horribly mutated her creations to suit my own evil purposes for no profit or fame. Summary: Reunited at last! Dee and Ryo have some revelations about each other and themselves as a couple. Notes: If you want my story, take it! Give Dee and Ryo a good home and three squares, but tell me where you put it so I can post it's locations. Oh yea, and I didn't use any of the commonly used manga/anime terms (gomen, arrigato, ohayo, kawaii, ect.) in my fic because FAKE is set in America, not because I'm Japanese illiterate.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dee's grin completely disappeared and was replaced by a look of grim determination. Ryo sighed. He'd seen that look before, and knew there was no way he could stop Dee now. His only purpose in life was to find the answer to whatever question was bothering him.  
  
Dee took a step closer, and Ryo awkwardly edged backwards. "Ryo..." Dee leaned in closer. Ryo hesitantly pulled back, unsure of what to do, and lost his balance. However, instead of hitting the floor, he found himself cradled in Dee's arms. Uh-oh. This is not a safe place to be.  
  
"Ryo..." Dee's breath hissed hot in Ryo's ear and his cheeks flushed a light pink for an instant. "You know that I love you, don't you?"  
  
Ryo blinked and noticed he was lying on the floor with Dee bearing down in top of him. When did that happen? "Dee, I...Uh, I mean..." Ryo stammered, searching for the words he'd been trying to find only moments before as his entire face assumed a lovely shade of red.  
  
Dee watched his partner flounder for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. It was sweet and slow and soft and conveyed his emotions better than words could ever hope to. His tongue penetrated Ryo's slowly yielding lips and his breath heated Ryo's already crimson cheeks further. He felt Ryo leaning back into the kiss gradually, much slower than last time, and noticed that his shirt was being unbuttoned by hands that weren't his.  
  
Dee's heart wouldn't just let him enjoy Ryo's return of affection, however, and he suffered an attack of conscience. He broke the kiss, pleasant though it had been, and stared into deep, chocolate brown pools. "Do you love me?" If he won't admit it, he doesn't really love you.  
  
"Dee..." Ryo breathed with a touch of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Do you love me, Ryo?" Dee demanded. Ryo's face darkened a shade, but he said nothing. Dee began to re-button his shirt as he stood up. God, it hurts to leave now, but if I don't, I'll just wind up doing something we'll both regret.  
  
As Dee heaved himself to his feet, Ryo had a revelation. Screw what other people think! I want Dee. He loves me and...and I love him! Ryo bolted upright, supporting himself with his hands and saw Dee's hand reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"Wait, Dee, don't go! I...I...Dee, I love you!"  
  
Dee's fingers twitched, and then he stopped moving entirely. After a few seconds that seemed to span an eternity, he turned to face Ryo, who was still semi-sprawled out on the floor. His expression softened as he looked at Ryo and saw how hard those three little words had been for him to utter. In those three words, Randy MacLean vanished and all that was left was his Ryo.  
  
"Dee, I just... I mean...I don't know why I couldn't tell you earlier, but I do love you. I want to...to stay with you, to be with you. Dammit, Dee, I want you!" Ryo pushed himself off the floor and threw his arms around Dee's shoulders. "This is what I want. I can be ready. For us, I mean."  
  
*Badump badump*  
  
Dee felt his heartbeat intensify. He pulled Ryo in closer to him before releasing him.  
  
"Ryo, is that the truth?" Ryo took his head off Dee's shoulder and nodded. Dee could see tears welling up in those beautiful brown eyes. Tears of joy, coupled with a smile meant just for him.  
  
God, he's gorgeous.  
  
Author's note: Hey there! Okay, I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next one'll be longer! (gomen, gomen!) And I know I wrote earlier that Ryo wasn't ready for this, but I think that his inhibitions are caused by a fear of judgment. In other words, Ryo loves Dee, but doesn't want anyone to know, not even the object of his affections, because he doesn't want them to think he's...'not normal'. (I think that this extends farther than his sexuality, so I didn't want to just write gay there) well, I guess I should dust off my chisel and start working on this writer's block. Don't know what's in store for our heroes; Bikky could come back soon, Ryo could come to his senses, or I could break my promise and write a nice, sour, juicy, lemony chapter and pray that no one who reads it knows my true identity. That's right...I'm the quiet girl in your math class who you don't know but you think is scary. Hahahahaha if you only knew who I am! Wait, did they hear that? I've gotta stop talking to myself... As always, review or your head will be mine! *Sharpens head-chopping sword* "My collection, she grows!" 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Trouble with a Capital Dee  
  
Author: NekoChan-Chan Fandom: FAKE Pairing: Dee x Ryo Time period: After the fourth manga book (Yea, the 5th and 6th books are out, but I think my plot works better if Dee and Ryo aren't getting serious quite yet at the beginning of my story, ya know?) Rating: NC-17 This chapter only for now, but I felt the need to warn you about the lemony goodness awaiting you. Kissing scenes (lots of kissing scenes) and gay sex. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY YAOI IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!!! E-Mail for comments: EnchantingLioness@Yahoo.com (Please e-mail me (^-^) ) Disclaimer: Sanami Matoh, the goddess of yaoi, owns FAKE and all of it's related, uhh, stuff. I've just horribly mutated her creations to suit my own evil purposes for no profit or fame. Summary: Mmm, lemon. Ryo finally succumbs to his passions and Dee gladly complies. Notes: If you want my story, take it! Give Dee and Ryo a good home and three squares, but tell me where you put it so I can post its locations. Oh yea, and I didn't use any of the commonly used manga/anime terms (gomen, arrigato, ohayo, kawaii, ect.) in my fic because FAKE is set in America, not because I'm Japanese illiterate.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ryo pressed his mouth over his raven-haired partner's. No, not partner, lover. and took charge for the first time. His tongue flitted in and out of Dee's mouth, tasting him cautiously before immersing himself in Dee's warm cavern to let their tongues duel. He felt the dark-haired detective's muscle struggle to dominate his own and he pushed harder, determined to remain in control.  
  
If Dee was having doubts now, he was doing an excellent job hiding it as his left hand wove through honey blonde tresses and his right hand crept south of the border to caress the other man's well-muscled ass.  
  
Air. Ryo's subconscious reminded him and he resentfully complied, breaking the kiss for just long enough to allow him a gasp of breath before charging back into the bliss that Dee gave him. He began to unbutton Dee's shirt once again and was met with enthusiastic agreement. Dee's long fingers fumbled with the lanky blonde's own buttons and they made progress, despite their closeness.  
  
Dee pulled out of the kiss, but continued to undress Ryo, unfastening the last button and sliding his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall in a puddle around his feet. "Let's go somewhere more private."  
  
Ryo had finished removing Dee's shirt and was now preoccupied with his belt buckle, but Dee's comment registered in his mind and he looked up. His startling green eyes seemed serious now, but they sparkled and burned with a wild desire that he didn't try to hide.  
  
Slowly but deliberately Ryo nodded. The intensity of Dee's eyes captivated him, made him oblivious to everything but his own emotions and desires, and what he desired now was Dee more than anything.  
  
Ryo pulled Dee into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.  
  
The pressure in Dee's groin was getting uncomfortable, so he began to remove his pants when he felt Ryo's hands on top of his own. "That's my job." Dee shivered with bliss as Ryo knelt down in front of him.  
  
He pulled Dee's belt off and discarded it on the floor beside them. Next, he unfastened the button of Dee's jeans and unzipped the fly painfully slowly. As he pulled the denim down towards his ankles, he revealed a pair of navy blue boxer-briefs that barely managed to conceal his throbbing member.  
  
Ryo removed the tangle of shoes, socks and jeans and turned his attention to Dee's underwear. "These have got to go." He stood up again and gave the other man's ass a firm squeeze before placing his fingers on the inside of the waistband to remove the garment.  
  
Dee seized Ryo's wrists and whispered into his ear, "You've had your fun. Now it's my turn."  
  
Ryo blushed a deep pink that spread down his neck and touched his chest.  
  
Dee lightly bit the sensitive skin on Ryo's throat as he unbuttoned his pants. Ryo gasped in a combination of surprise and pleasure. He's so much better at this than I am!   
  
Dee left Ryo's pants on, but brushed against the blonde's hard sex with his own, eliciting a throaty moan from Ryo, who threw his head back and closed his eyes. It's his first time, so this is all new to him.   
  
Turning his attention from Ryo's neck, Dee began to kiss his way down the older man's chest, removing the dark pants as he did so. Boxers. Who would've thunk it?   
  
After pulling the tangled mess of pants, shoes and socks from Ryo's feet, Dee enveloped Ryo's mouth in his own and tasted the sweetness of him. Ryo clambered onto the bed without breaking the kiss, pulling Dee with him and ultimately on top of him.  
  
Ryo felt strangely at ease. Despite this being his first time with another man, he loved Dee, and that changed everything.  
  
Dee removed his confining underwear and slid Ryo's over his feet with little finesse. His throbbing shaft was now fully erect, and so, he could see, was Ryo's. Though the blonde seemed to want to hide his nakedness, there was no denying his condition.  
  
Taking Ryo's mouth in his own once more, Dee pulled Ryo's legs up and rested them on his shoulders. He lightly tickled the other man's abdomen, causing the muscles there to tighten, and other muscles to go slack. The diversionary tactic worked, and while Ryo's body responded to the tickle, he thrust his sex inside Ryo.  
  
Ryo inhaled sharply and gasped in an unexpected combination of pain and pleasure. All that he sensed was Dee's motion as he slid in and out of him. The pain ceased after a bit, and he began to participate, moving in time with Dee's thrusts. His member ached, and begged to be released.  
  
As Ryo fell into pace with Dee, he noticed the other man's discomfort and reached down to take care of it. His long fingers wrapped around Ryo's hardened sex and stroked it.  
  
Ryo moaned. "Unhh...Dee...good, so good."  
  
Both men were close to their limits. Sweat ran down Dee's forehead, matting his hair and dripping down to his chest. Ryo's breath quickened, and he knew that he was going to cum, and soon.  
  
Dee leaned over and licked the contour of Ryo's jawbone. That was enough to drive Ryo to completion. Streams of hot seed pooled on his stomach and covered Dee's hand. At the same time, Dee shuddered and gave a final thrust as he exploded into Ryo.  
  
Immensely satisfied with himself, Dee rolled off Ryo and collapsed on the bed beside him. He stared into the dark brown orbs in front of him, still glazed from the after-orgasm, and knew that Ryo was happy.  
  
Author's note: Hey there! This was my first real lemon. Everything else I've written (with a love scene, that is) has been lime-y or fluffy or suggestive, but this time I decided to go all out since nobody cared enough to tell me what they wanted to see in this chapter. (T-T) Ryo was overly bold in the beginning and I know that (oops, OOC (_)), but this is supposed to be the release of pent-up emotions, right? Also, I know that earlier I said that Ryo had light brown hair, but I changed my mind. Deal. Sorry if this was A.) too graphic, or B.) not graphic enough for your taste, but this is my fic and I am the queen of everything! (^â¢^) *Dons crown and cape and sentences half the kingdom to death* "Mwahahahahahaha! If you want to be saved, you will review!" Go on and flame me if you've got the guts. I've got plenty of fluffy marshmallows! (^_)  
  
PostScript: If anyone wants to collaborate in the next chapter or a new fic, E-mail me! (^_^) I'd love to hear from you! 


End file.
